


Loving Him Was Red

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heartbreak, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 07:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione knows that all good things must come to an end.Warnings: Infidelity, Language, Referenced Sexual Content.





	Loving Him Was Red

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SingMeARareOSComp](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SingMeARareOSComp) collection. 



> This piece is part of the Sing Me A Rare OS Competition Autumn 2017. I had a choice of song and one character which are Hermione Granger and Red - Taylor Swift. The Admins of the group then randomly chose the other character or characters. All character, spells, magical equipment and locations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling.
> 
> I'd like to thank KR - my beta.

Loving him was red. 

Hermione watched as Bill twirled his new bride around the makeshift dancefloor that had been set up in the backyard of the Burrow. 

Her heart ached as she watched them both, a part of her desperately wishing that it was her he was twirling around. 

Maybe in a different life, that could have happened. Who was she, though, to deny the claim that Fleur’s veela had on Bill.

There was no way she could compete with a Veela. It just wasn't possible. While her and Bill shared something intense, it wasn't enough.

He had made that clear enough a few nights ago when he ended their relationship. 

Losing Bill hurt her in a way that she hadn't known possible. When their affair began, she hadn't realised she would fall for Bill as hard as she did. She hadn't realised she would grow attached to the feel of his freckled hands in hers... Or the way that she braided his long, red hair.

The thought of never holding Bill again made her heart ache. When did she fall in love with him?

It was only as she watched him kiss another that she finally realised that she loved Bill. She loved him, but it was done. 

Loving him was red.

Hermione closed her eyes, remembering the intense passion that the two of them had shared. Every secret tryst that they shared was filled with passion. 

Every touch of Bill's filled her with want. With a simple glance, he was able to set her body aflame with desire. Though she loathed to admit, he could have her knickers soaked through with just a few words and touches. She'd be begging for his hands, tongue, cock… any part of him. 

She nibbled her lower lip, wishing that she and Bill could have one last moment together.

But no, she couldn't be his second choice any longer. He choose Fleur, not her. There was no changing his mind at this point - he was now a married man. 

But oh, those things he could do with his hands...

Loving him was red. 

As she finished her drink, Hermione let out a dejected sigh. She knew that their affair was done. She had to accept it.

Bill had made it clear that Fleur was his choice… She had been his first choice all along. How could she have thought otherwise?

Hermione knew that she had been used. It was time to let go and move on. But as always, that would be easier said than done.

“May I have this dance, Miss Granger?”

Looking up, Hermione was startled to see Kingsley standing in front of her. A quick glance towards Bill and Fleur had her standing. She placed her hand in Kingsley’s, pleased when he led her the area of the dancefloor furthest from Bill and Fleur. 

Hermione knew that it was time to let go, but even as Kingsley twirled her around, all she could see in her head was her and Bill - burning red.


End file.
